


【一燐】Sink

by yoruking



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: D/s, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruking/pseuds/yoruking
Summary: D/S设定
Relationships: Amagi Hiiro/Amagi Rinne
Kudos: 7





	【一燐】Sink

**Author's Note:**

> D/S设定

“那咱就先回去来两发了~”燐音笑着用手虚空抓着转了两下，转身就走，比往日速度快了许多，仿佛在逃命一般。

神经紊乱的症状这两天越来越严重了，晚上难以入睡，就算睡过去了也很快惊醒，刚在收录的时候突然头痛得几乎没法听清司会说了些什么。  
明明也没做什么剧烈运动，这具从小被锻炼到近乎极致的身体竟然不停地出着虚汗，贴身的t恤已经被打湿，黏黏地贴在后背上，却感受不到难受的感觉了。  
燐音坐在马桶盖上，打开钱包数着里面的钱，头痛使他的指尖也在轻微地颤抖。  
五个五十，四个一百，再加上一堆一块五块的硬币，连个五百的都没剩，更别说纸币了，远远不够买药的钱。  
燐音收起钱包，走向水池用凉水洗了把脸，试图清醒一点。既然没钱买药，那就只能努力去习惯，然后想办法要么搞点钱，要么约炮解决了。  
sub真是麻烦的性别。

“哥哥！”  
一转身就看到门口眉头紧锁的一彩，如海水般澄澈的大眼睛担忧地看着自己，指尖抓皱了裤子，似乎在克制自己冲上前的冲动。  
比性别更麻烦的存在来了。  
燐音能感受到一彩身上散发出来的信息素，他似乎刚觉醒不久，完全没有意识到自己是dom，不曾加以控制的信息素现在正在迅速变浓，让燐音腿有些发软。  
但是不能不管他。  
“可爱的弟弟哟，你知道你是dom吗？快把你那呛死人的信息素收一收。”燐音装腔作势地捏住了鼻子。  
一彩愣了愣，似乎才意识到自己觉醒成为了dom这一现实，他抽了抽鼻子：“那哥哥现在是sub发情了吗？好香。”他回忆起了当年在故乡学过的生理知识，“呜呣，哥哥你黑眼圈好重，今天收录的时候完全没有平常的那种游刃有余的感觉，现在流了一身汗，下盘也不是很稳的样子，就是发情了吧。那我来帮你吧！”  
“你如果想真的帮忙那就给咱点钱。”燐音避开了一彩真诚的眼神，还在强装着无事的样子。  
“不要，给哥哥钱的话说不定你又要拿去赌博了。而且，这个状态已经不是靠吃药就能解决了的吧。我虽然是个笨蛋，这点生理知识还是知道的。”

身体不适的燐音被一彩拽回了星奏馆，没什么力气反抗，只能在最后勉强保持了清醒提醒一彩去Crazy:B的宿舍，他们那不太可能有人突然回来。  
“所以，可爱的一彩打算怎么帮哥哥呢？”燐音一回宿舍就去洗了个澡，头痛稍微减轻了一些，穿着浴袍走出来。  
“呜呣，我也不清楚。”一彩托着腮思考了许久。  
“既然这样，那就快帮哥哥去找个dom来，乖~”燐音绕过一彩，在床上躺下，闭上眼睛打算歇一会儿缓缓这要命的头痛，尽管他明白自己现在基本不可能轻易入睡。  
一彩突然爬上了床，压在燐音身上，下巴搁在他胸口，直勾勾地盯着燐音。  
“又怎么了？一彩你已经不是需要哥哥抱抱举高高的小孩了吧。”  
“哥哥，我是dom，你刚刚说了。”  
燐音刚一睁眼就看见弟弟的一双大眼毫无杂念地盯着自己，想来他一定又没明白自己话里的意思：“一彩，你是想要和哥哥做爱吗？”  
刚一说完，燐音马上转移了视线，耳朵有些发热。  
他深爱着他世上唯一的弟弟，从他诞生的那一刻起，尽管不知何时这份爱从兄长的爱转变了，尽管他们血浓于水。  
他不想用这种方式得到他的弟弟，一彩应该拥有这个世上所有的璀璨之物，应该拥有他深爱的伴侣，和她或者他一起生活，交合，而不是被所谓的职责所束缚，困在自己这个不中用的哥哥身边。  
“当然，我照顾哥哥，帮哥哥解决身体不适当然是正确的事。”  
“那么亲生兄弟间做爱就是你所谓的正确吗，一彩？”  
“呜呣，我不是很明白，可是我爱你啊，哥哥。”  
一彩回答得毫无犹豫，仿佛这一切发展都该是理所应当一般理直气壮。  
燐音叹了口气，他说不过一彩，也拒绝不了一彩，于是他只能任由一切如脱缰之马般向着始料未及的地步狂奔。

燐音猛地用力，和一彩位置互换，他看着一彩困扰着不知如何做的表情，身体滑向下将他裤子一把拽下，张嘴含住了那根还软着的可爱性器。  
“一彩，用你的本能命令我。”  
“哥哥！不要，那里脏……”  
敏感的下体被温热的口腔含住，而且，那可是哥哥。一彩手足无措地想要把燐音的头拉起来，结果反而被燐音含得更深了。  
好舒服。一彩双手抓紧了燐音的头发，忍耐着不要把哥哥的头再用力往下摁，他不想让哥哥难受。但他还是忍不住轻声呢喃：“哥哥……深一点。”是刻在dom身体本能里的命令语句。  
长久未纾解的被支配的渴求瞬间从身体深处迸发而出，自上而下每一个细胞都在大喊着想要更多，想要彻底沉浸在被支配的恍惚之间。  
燐音全身剧烈地颤抖着，用力地吞咽那根勃起后和他记忆中截然不同的粗大性器，听话地让它饱满的顶端操着自己想要反呕控制不住收缩的喉咙，呛得生理盐水流了满脸都没停下，直到被一彩抵着喉咙射了满嘴。  
燐音不停地咳嗽干呕，腿间的性器却还硬得发痛，透明的前列腺液流个不停。  
一彩慌张地拍着燐音的背，看起来快哭了：“哥哥，快吐出来。”  
燐音好不容易缓过一点，把混着唾液的浓稠精液吐在手上，一并涂抹在穴口，急切地捅了两根手指进去潦草地扩张，嘴上却还在教导着弟弟：  
“一彩，做爱要先好好地扩张了才能插进去，前列腺在两个指节左右的位置，往肚子那个方向摁，就会很爽……”他一边说着，一边自己摁着那处敏感自慰，绵延的快感遍布四肢，他就快到了，“然后就是……相手是sub的话，不要害怕弄疼他……要多命令……”  
“不要射。”  
一彩看着燐音自慰着快到顶点的模样，听话地用了刚学会的命令，就见上一秒还在临界点的燐音下一秒用手紧紧握紧了自己颤抖着马上就要射精了的性器根部，全身都绷紧了发着抖，喘得像要断了气。  
一彩抽出了燐音的手指，抱着燐音修长的大腿插了进去，向上挺的性器前端刚好能碾过刚刚提到的敏感点，再往深处挺进。他动了两下，才想起来方才的命令，于是握住哥哥颤抖的手腕，低声道：“哥哥射吧。”  
松手的瞬间精液喷涌，简直就像是喷泉，愣是射到了一彩脸上。像瓷娃娃般精致的脸庞在被颜射了的冲击下呆愣了两秒，眨眨眼，而后伸手抹了抹脸，舔了舔哥哥的味道，把余下的精液一并抹在燐音白皙的屁股上，用手掌拍打了俩下。  
“哥哥你里面好紧……”在高潮下滚烫的穴肉如浪潮般一下下收缩，夹得一彩又胀大了一圈，他一下比一下深得往里面撞击，感觉前端抵到了一处特别紧的结，十分想要挤进去，一彩拍了拍燐音的臀瓣，“放松一点。”  
爽到难以自禁的时候本就会忍不住的全身紧绷，如今却还要在sub的本能下强行放松，把身体进一步打开，燐音大口地喘着气，一双长腿缠紧了一彩纤细但精壮的腰，蹭了蹭示意他直接用力顶进来。  
饱满的前端野蛮地撞进结肠时，从未经历过的过量快感沿着脊椎一路传向大脑，再经由大脑蔓延至四肢百骸。燐音控制不住地发出不像他自己的甜腻叫声，他觉得他的脚趾都变得冰凉了，脊背一抽一抽的，仅仅靠着被操后面射了出来。  
一彩被他高潮时痉挛不止的穴肉夹得也快要射了，一边加快了抽插的速度，一边向哥哥撒着娇：“哥哥，kiss。”  
燐音撑起自己还发着软的身体，一手勾住了一彩的颈脖，吻上去，舌尖故意往他敏感的上颚反复舔弄。被射进身体深处的时候，方才刚射过的性器竟又从流出了一点点精液。  
燐音环抱着一彩，头搁在他肩膀上，浑身都充满着欲求被满足的愉悦，暗自腹诽着自己真是个恶劣的变态。

“哥哥，再来一次。”  
一彩湿漉漉的漂亮双眼盯着他，燐音觉得体内那根又有了变硬的趋势，但是他默许了，谁叫他永远都拒绝不了他深爱的可爱弟弟呢。  
这个时候，燐音还没有料到，刚开荤的一彩会没有止境地一次又一次向他讨要，竟是从下午操到了半夜，把他操到一根手指都懒得动弹了。


End file.
